RV: HSM style
by Likewow5556
Summary: What will happen when the six HSM characters go on an RV trip? The pairings will be Troypay, Troyella, Chaylor, and Rypay. RYAN AND SHARPAY ARE NOT SIBS! Trailer up! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

(**Bold- voiceover, **_Italics- movements, _Normal- dialogue.)

**What happens when six friends**

_Shows Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor eating lunch and laughing._

**Rent an RV?**

_Shows Sharpay screaming in front of the giant RV_

"So who's driving?" Ryan asks

**Will new romances bud?**

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan kissing_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing_

_Shows Troy and Gabi kissing_

"Taylor, I really like you"

**Or new friendships?**

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella laughing_

**Starring:**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay talking on her pink sidekick_

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan McCarthy**

_Shows Ryan starring out the window_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy playing basketball_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabi crying_

**And Monique Colman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows her reading_

**Lastly Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad running._

**Coming soon!**

**Hey! I just got this idea. Well review but I probably won't have the fist chapter until next week. R&R RYAN AND SHARPAY ARE NOT SIBS!!!  
**


	2. Ages Occupation stuff

**Hey Guys! I plan to post the first chapter later but I just wanted to let you know their ages and stuff.**

Ages:

Sharpay Evans is 21.

Troy Bolton is 22

Ryan McCarthy is 21

Chad Danforth is 22

Gabriella is 22

Taylor is 21

Occupations:

Sharpay is a drama teacher at a private school in New York City.

Troy is a basketball coach at a public school in New York City

Ryan owns a drama school. Shar works there on the weekends.

Gabriella is a math teacher at the same school as Troy.

Chad is the gym teacher at the same school as Sharpay.

Taylor is a scientist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Sharpay walked into her two bedroom New York City apartment that she shares with her five friends; Ryan, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor. She shared a room with the girls while the boys shared the other.

"I'm home" Sharpay shouted into the house. She was just getting home from work. She was a drama teacher at private school.

"We're in the kitchen" Chad shouted. She walked in and saw the three boys sitting at the counter.

"Wassup?" Sharpay asked.

"Waiting for you to come home so you can cook us something to eat" Ryan said.

"Can't you nitwits cook something yourself?" Sharpay asked angrily.

"Somebody's mad" Troy said in a singsong voice.

"Well if you three weren't lazy then maybe I would be having a better day" Sharpay shouted stomping out of the room.

"Whats up wit her?" Troy asked.

"She just doesn't want to cook for us" Ryan said.

"I think that she had a bad day at work" Troy said getting up. He walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch. He hated to see Sharpay upset. He kinda likes her more than a friend. He was dating Gabriella though.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said sweetly as she walked into the house.

"Hi" Troy said.

"Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked. Troy hated when girls asked that question.

"Nothing. Sharpay's mad" Troy informed her.

"She's always mad though" Gabriella said walking into her room.

"Hey Shar whats wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"The guys think that just because I'm a girl I need to cook them food" Sharpay said. She heard a ding from her laptop.

"Whats that?" Gabriella asked.

"Somebody IM me" Sharpay said looking at the screen name "Its Ryan"

"Isn't he in the kitchen?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea. He's being lazy" Sharpay said sighing.

"God he's annoying!" Gabi said. Sharpay started to type something into the computer.

"Gabi I would hide somewhere. I told Ryan that you thought he was annoying and now he's lookin for you" Sharpay told her as she ran to the fire escape. Ryan ran into the room.

"Where is she?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"I don't know where she went" Sharpay said.

"Yea right tell me where she is" Ryan said.

"No I'm not telling you where she is" Sharpay refused.

"Please" Ryan said.

"Nope not telling" Sharpay said.

"Shar tell me now please!" Ryan begged.

"She's on the fire escape" Sharpay said.

Ryan ran to the window and looked out. He didn't see her.

"You lied to me" Ryan said picking Sharpay up.

"No I didn't" Sharpay said as Ryan threw her on the bed.

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed as she fell off the bed.

"OMG are you alright?" Ryan asked.

"If you count being thrown on the ground because you thought I was lying then I'm fine" Sharpay said. Suddenly a door slammed shut and Gabi walked into the room.

"There you are" Ryan said smirking.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Gabi screamed as Ryan started to tickle her.

"Ryan.Stop.Please.I.Cann't.Breathe" Gabi said laughing. Ryan stopped tickling her and walked out of the room.

"Have you seen Chad?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea I think he's in the kitchen." Gabi said as Sharpay walked out the door.

"Yo hair boy" Sharpay said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What Blondie?" Chad asked.

"Where were you at lunch?" Sharpay asked.

"Here" Chad said.

"You were supposed to meet me for lunch in my room!" Sharpay shouted.

"Opps sorry" Chad said.

"Its ok" Sharpay said.

"When is Taylor gonna be home?" Chad asked.

"Seven thirty" Sharpay replied.

"Ok Thanks" Chad said getting up.

"Wheres Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"He went out to get something.

Three hours later there was a loud honk. Everybody went out and saw that Troy was in front of a blue RV!

Sharpay started to scream.

"What is that?" Ryan asked.

"An RV" Troy said.

"We know that but why is it there?" Taylor said.

"Were taking a road trip back to Albuquerque" Troy said.

"Says who?" Sharpay asked.

"Says me" Troy said stepping up closer to her. Troy was at least a foot taller than Sharpay.

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter! R&R! Not updating until i get at least 5 reviews! **


End file.
